Always Love You
by Dalnim Hyuk
Summary: Eun Hyuk akan selalu mencintai Lee Dong Hae sampai kapanpun. Meski saat pria yang begitu dicintainya berbalik membencinya hanya karena kealhn yang tidak ia perbuat./HaeHyuk/GS/Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Always Love You

Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae (Eun Hyuk) & Lee Dong Hae

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Summary : Eun Hyuk akan selalu mencintai Lee Dong Hae sampai kapanpun. Meski saat pria yang begitu dicintainya berbalik membencinya/HaeHyuk/GS/Don't like don't read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semuanya berawal dengan kebahagiaan. Semuanya terasa indah.._**

 ** _dan sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu.._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dengan surai coklatnya yang halus berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar anaknya. Anaknya yang bernama Ji Sung, anaknya yang baru berusia satu tahun. Senyum manis terkembang dari wanita itu saat melihat wajah anaknya yang tertidur pulas sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu. Wanita itu kini berjalan menuju balkon yang berada dilantai dua, masih satu lantai dengan kamar anaknya. Membuka pintu balkon dan wanita itu langsung merasakan angin malam yang terasa dingin, mengingat ini adalah bulan Januari yang artinya sudah memasuki musim dingin. Terlihat salju yang masih setia menghiasi halaman luas rumah megahnya. Wanita itu mempererat coat yang dipakainya, hanya sekedar ingin menghalau angina dingin malam itu. Mata wanita itu menatap langit malam yang kini terlihat indah, dengan begitu banyak bintang bertaburan dilangit malam. Membuat senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau ingat? Apa yang biasa kita lakukan saat masih tinggal di Mokpo?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja aku ingat! Kita menaiki atap rumah dimalam hari hanya untuk melihat langit yang penuh bintang! Dan kau ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha~ kedua orang tua kita terus mengomel untuk masuk ke rumah."_**

Senyum indah itu kini menghilang perlahan. Saat salah satu memori indah yang pernah ia lewati bersama orang yang dicintainya dulu. Seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae.." lirih wanita itu yang masih setia memandang langit dengan wajah sedih dan mata yang sendu.

Pandangannya kini teralihkan saat melihat mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Wanita itu tahu siapa orang itu. Wanita itu kini memperhatikan seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna putih itu. Dengan membawa tas kerjanya, jas yang tadi pagi masih terpakai kini berada dilengan kanannya. Wanita itu langsung meninggalkan balkon saat terdengar pintu rumahnya terbuka. Wanita cantik itu segera menuruni tangga rumahnya, bersiap menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Pria yang dicintainya. Selalu.

"Hae, akhirnya kau pulang.." ujar wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah suaminya, Lee Dong Hae. Tangan lentiknya secara otomatis mengambil alih tas kerja dan jas hitam Dong Hae. Wajah bahagia terlihat jelas dari wanita itu.

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Kau lapar? Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu? Ah! Hae harus mandi dulu, baru setelah itu makan. Dan ak-"

"Diamlah Hyuk!"

Sentakan yang begitu keras dari pria dihadapannya membuat wanita itu –Eun Hyuk- terdiam seketika. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya sentakan ataupun bentakan dia dengar dari Dong Hae. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan sakit, perasaan terluka, tetap terasa. Eun Hyuk tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

"Hae, tapi-"

"Jangan bicara denganku! Aku lelah!" ekspresi dingin itu akan selalu terasa asing bagi Eun Hyuk. Dia tidak menyukai Dong Hae yang seperti ini. Dia merindukan Dong Hae yang selalu berlaku manis dan lembut padanya. Eun Hyuk menunduk, menatap lantai dengan perasaan yang terluka. Matanya memerah menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Sudahlah! Lain kali jangan pernah menungguku pulang." Kembali terdengar perkataan dingin dari Dong Hae yang kini sudah mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. "Ah, dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah masuk kekamarku secara diam-diam lagi. Kau tahu itu sangat menggangguku." Lanjut pria tampan itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang berada disamping kamar Ji Sung.

Eun Hyuk berbalik setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Itu kamar kita, Hae-ya." lirih Eun Hyuk yang kini sudah menitikan air matanya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Dengan langkah perlahan, Eun Hyuk memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju kamar anaknya dan Dong Hae. Eun Hyuk membuka hati-hati pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya, tidak ingin membangunkan tidur anaknya. Eun Hyuk menyimpan tas kerja dan jas Dong Hae dimeja yang ada di kamar itu. Perlahan, wanita itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sprai bergambar ikan nemo, senyum tipis terlihat saat Eun Hyuk ingat bahwa Ji Sung juga sangat menyukai ikan nemo sama seperti ayahnya. Eun Hyuk menghela napas, merasa bahwa hidupnya begitu berat. Sudah hampir lima bulan dia tidur bersama anaknya, makanya ranjang bayi milik Ji Sung sudah berganti dengan ranjang berukuran sedang yang sekiranya cukup untuk mereka berdua tidur. Eun Hyuk memiringkan badannya, menatap sang putra yang begitu terlelap. Putra pertamanya setelah dia dan Dong Hae menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Mata wanita itu kembali memanas, meningat sering kali Ji Sung mencari Dong Hae. Tak jarang putranya terus memanggil ayahnya saat mereka berdua. Wanita itu berharap bahwa, semoga semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eun Hyuk membuka matanya, mencoba untuk bangun karena merasa ada yang menepuk pipi kirinya berulang kali. Eun Hyuk baru ingat bahwa dia bisa tidur sekitar jam satu tadi, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah hal yang membuat senyum lebar secara otomatis terpasang indah diwajah cantiknya. Disampingnya, Ji Sung sedang duduk dan tangan mungilnya yang menepuk pipi kiri Eun Hyuk berulang kali. Eun Hyuk langsung bangun dan membawa Ji Sung kepangkuannya.

"Aigoo~ Ji Sung-ie sudah bangun duluan ternyata, hm?" Eun Hyuk mengecup berulang kali pipi gembil Ji Sung yang membuat anaknya itu tertawa geli.

"Ji Sung-ie membangunkan eomma ne?"

"Mmaaa~ hahaha…" tawa terus keluar dari putra menggemaskannya saat dia melesakkan wajahnya keperut Ji Sung. Menggelitiki perut putranya. Eun Hyuk berpikir, setidaknya masih ada Ji Sung yang akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Cha~ kita harus siapkan sarapan untuk appa, ne?"

"Appa! Appa papapapa.. Appa!"

Eun Hyuk tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan Ji Sung yang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut ayahnya. Tubuh putranya melonjak-lonjak dipangkuannya, seolah memberitahu bahwa dia ingin bertemu ayahnya.

Ibu dan anak itu keluar dari kamar, bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Dong Hae. Eun Hyuk dan Dong Hae terdiam. Sedangkan Ji Sung yang melihat ayahnya, berseru gembira memanggil sang ayah dengan kedua tangan yang seolah ingin digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Appa.. appa… appa…." Dong Hae masih terdiam didepan pintu meski nyatanya hatinya menghangat dan bahagia mendengar panggilan anaknya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, kening Ji Sung mengkerut dengan bibir yang cemberut. Tangannya memukul tangan Eun Hyuk yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Hm? Wae Ji Sung-ie?"

"Appa! Appaaaaa~~" pekik putranya sambil menunjuk kearah Dong Hae dengan tubuh yang terus meronta seolah ingin dilepaskan. Mengerti keinginan sang anak, Eun Hyuk berjalan mendekati Dong Hae.

"Ji Sung-ie ingin-"

Belum sempat Eun Hyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan segera Dong Hae mengambil alih Ji Sung dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Eun Hyuk yang menatap nanar kearah kamar mereka.

"Hae-ya, kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku juga akan menunggu sampai kau kembali seperti dulu.." Eun Hyuk menghela napas. Meski terasa sakit tapi ada sedikit perasaan lega didalam hatinya. Wanita itu berpikir, setidaknya Dong Hae tidak melupakan Ji Sung. Tidak melupakan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Eun Hyuk bersama suami dan anaknya berada dirumah Dong Hwa, kakak laki-laki Dong Hae. Ada perayaan ulang tahun anak kedua mereka yang sudah berusia 10 tahun. Eun Hyuk tersenyum manis melihat Ji Sung yang terlihat tampan sekaligus menggemaskan dengan setelan baju yang dipakainya. Kemeja biru muda dengan celana kotak-kotak serta topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Ditangannya ada biscuit berbentuk ikan, biscuit buatan Eun Hyuk yang menjadi makanan favorit Ji Sung. Mata Eun Hyuk kini beralih pada Dong Hae yang sedang menyetir. Suaminya begitu tampan, suaminya memang selalu tampan. Dong Hae terlihat begitu sempurna dengan setelan jas hitam menutupi kemeja putihnya, rambut hitam yang ditata sedemikian rupa membuat pria itu semakin tampan. Sedangkan Eun Hyuk sendiri, terlihat begitu cantik sekaligus manis dengan dress lengan panjang putih susu sebatas lutut dengan pita biru dibagian pinggangnya. Ketiganya turun dari mobil setelah tiba dirumah Dong Hwa. Sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Dong Hae berjalan lebih cepat dari Eun Hyuk yang sibuk dengan Ji Sung digendongannya. Eun Hyuk menghela napas, sedikit takut dan cemas karena akan bertemu orang yang juga menaruh kebencian padanya seperti halnya Dong Hae.

Eun Hyuk berjalan dibelakang Dong Hae sambil sesekali tersenyum dan membalas seadanya sapaan dari tamu undangan. Semua tamu undangan pasti mengenalnya, mengenalnya sebagai istri dari Lee Dong Hae, pemilik Haru corp. perusahaan yang menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap pemasukan negara. Selama acara ulang tahun anak kedua Dong Hwa, Eun Hyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Dia hanya takut jika ikut bicara maka akan membuat dua orang yang disayanginya menatap tidak suka padanya. Setelah acara inti telah dilakukan, para tamu undangan dipersilahkan untuk menikmati pesta ulang tahun ini.

"Eomma.. ma.."

Eun Hyuk menatap anaknya yang sibuk dengan biscuit ikannya yang lain. Pipinya menggembung karena anaknya itu memasukkan terlalu banyak biscuit. Secara otomatis, Eun Hyuk membersihkan remah biscuit dari sekitar mulut Ji Sung.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Halmeoniii~~" tangan mungil Ji Sung menunjuk kearah wanita paruh baya yang tampak anggun, yang kini sedang duduk disalah satu sofa disudut kanan ruangan, dekat dengan berbagai kado hadiah ulang tahun. Eun Hyuk menghela napas panjang, sedikit menyiapkan hatinya untuk menemui ibu mertuanya.

"Eomeonim.." Nyonya Lee, ibu dari Dong Hae menatap datar Eun Hyuk yang berdiri didepannya. Segera wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan hendak berlalu meninggalkan Eun Hyuk.

"Tunggu eomonim, Ji Sung ingin-"

"Jangan bicara denganku." Ucapan datar dan terkesan dingin menyapa indera pendengaran Eun Hyuk. Seketika mata wanita cantik itu memerah. Nyonya Lee segera mengambil Ji Sung yang kini menatap penuh tanya kearah ibunya. Kenapa ibunya terlihat sedih?

Tubuh ramping wanita itu kini terduduk disofa yang tadi ditempati Nyonya Lee. Rasanya begitu lelah dan menyiksa menerima perlakuan dari orang yang disayanginya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya menatap nanar Dong Hae yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya. Tidak ingin airmatanya terlihat diruangan ini, segera saja Eun Hyuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berjalan cepat menuju salah satu ruangan yang sepi. Disana, wanita itu menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Sudah begitu lama dia melakukan hal ini, menangis diam-diam.

"Bukan aku yang salah Dong Hae-ya.. aku tidak melakukan apapun.. hiks.. aku tidak melakukan apapun.. "

Pikirannya kini menuju pada kilasan sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Lima bulan yang lalu..

 ** _"_** ** _Dong Hae, bisakah kau antar aku ke supermarket?"_**

 ** _Pria yang dipanggil Dong Hae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan sang istri. Bukan apa-apa, tapi saat ini sedang hujan deras. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa jika memaksa keluar rumah. Diraihnya pinggang ramping Eun Hyuk duduk disampingnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu saat ini sedang hujan lebat kan sayang?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tahu,, tapi aku ingin es krim Dong Hae.."_**

 ** _Kerutan didahi Dong Hae semakin bertambah, dimalam yang sedang hujan lebat. Istrinya ingin es krim? Yang benar saja!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau ingin es krim? Ini sedang hujan sayang.. kau ini aneh-aneh saja.."_**

 ** _Eun Hyuk memajukan mulutnya. Kesal karena suaminya tidak menuruti keinginannya. Segera dilepaskan rangkulan tangan Dong Hae dipinggangnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri ayah mertua yang tampak tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan anak dan menantunya. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa terkekeh geli sambil menimang Ji Sung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Appa, Hae tidak mau mengantarku.." adu Eun Hyuk, merajuk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukannya tidak mau! Tap-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tuh, sekarang Hae marah padaku appa.." potong Eun Hyuk yang kini tengah mengaitkan tangannya dilengan kanan Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee hanya tertawa melihat sikap manja Eun Hyuk. Menantunya ini memang menggemaskan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyuk-ie sangat ingin es krim?" Eun Hyuk hanya mengangguk semangat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah, appa akan antar."_**

 ** _Eun Hyuk mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, sedetik kemudian bibir ranumnya memamerkan senyum lebar. Tuan Lee tidak mempedulikan larangan Dong Hae untuk tidak pergi keluar rumah. Dong Hae takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahnya dan Eun Hyuk. Dan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Dong Hae pun terjadi. Tuan Lee dan Eun Hyuk mengalami kecelakaan mobil karena jalan yang licin. Mobil Tuan Lee terguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi mobil yang terbalik._**

 ** _Keluarga Lee hanya bisa mematung saat mereka tiba dirumah sakit dan mendapat kabar bahwa Tuan Lee tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dan Dong Hae lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar ucapan dokter bahwa istrinya mengalami keguguran. Bahkan Dong Hae tidak tahu kalau Eun Hyuk sedang mengandung anak keduanya. Semua perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa bercampur aduk dan dilampiaskan pada Eun Hyuk, tidak peduli bahwa istrinya juga merasa kehilangan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini semua akibat keinginan konyolmu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau, telah membuatku kehilangan ayah dan anakku! Kau wanita kejam! Hanya karena keinginan konyolmu, aku harus kehilangan dua orang keluargaku. Aku membencimu."_**

 ** _Seolah Tuhan belum puas melihatnya menderita. Eun Hyuk semakin terpukul saat Nyonya Lee berpikiran sama dengan Dong Hae._**

 ** _"_** ** _Suamiku sangat menyayangimu. Dan karenamu jugalah aku harus kehilangan suamiku. Jangan pernah mengajakku bicara lagi."_**

 ** _Hanya Dong Hwa yang tidak menyalahkannya. Malam itu, Eun Hyuk menangis histeris. Wanita itu seolah akan gila karena kejadian yang terjadi. Eun Hyuk terus menangis, menjerit, meraung sekeras yang dia bisa. Sampai harus diberi obat penenang._**

"Eun Hyuk-ie!"

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat tubuhnya terasa diguncang oleh seseorang. Lee Dong Hwa, pria itu yang kini ada dsampingnya. Eun Hyuk tidak tahu kapan pria itu datang, bahkan wanita itu tidak sadar kapan dia duduk dilantai dingin ruangan itu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari matanya.

"Oppa.."

"Sshhh…" tanpa banyak bicara, Dong Hwa menarik tubuh Eun Hyuk kedalam pelukannya. Menepuk pelan punggung wanita rapuh itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkan adik iparnya. Dong Hwa juga begitu sedih melihat Eun Hyuk yang seperti ini. Dia tidak lagi melihat Eun Hyuk yang selalu bisa meramaikan suasana dengan sikap cerianya. Semuanya seolah direnggut dalam sekejap. Dong Hwa berpikir, jika dia berada diposisi Eun Hyuk, pria itu ragu apakah dia bisa bertahan menghadapi semua. Terlebih, tiga bulan sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami ayahnya dan Eun Hyuk. Adik iparnya juga kehilangan ayah dan ibunya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan berlibur ke Jepang. Dong Hwa sudah berkali-kali bicara pada Dong Hae untuk merubah sikapnya, karena kecelakaan itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tapi Dong Hae yang memang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya tetap tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja. Ada aku disini." Hanya sebatas itu kalimat yang bisa disampaikan olehnya pada Eun Hyuk yang kini terdiam setelah lelah menangis.

"Ya oppa, aku harap begitu.."


	2. Chapter 2

Always Love You

Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae (Eun Hyuk) & Lee Dong Hae

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Summary : Kapan eommeonim bisa memaafkanku?/Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kembalikan ayahku dan anakku./Kalian sungguh keterlaluan!/Bukan hanya kalian yang merasa kehilangan!/Kau bilang,, Eun Hyuk kenapa?/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kau tahu apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Hae._**

 ** _Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi diantara kita.._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eun Hyuk menatap lelah sarapan yang dibuat menjadi makanan yang siap untuk ia buang. Dan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Eun Hyuk merasa semakin tertekan dengan keadaan ini. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, dengan gerakan yang pelan –entah karena malas atau memang ia merasa lelah- Eun Hyuk membuang semua sarapan yang dibuatnya ketempat sampah. Dengan wajah yang datar, Eun Hyuk segera mencuci peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan tadi. Setelahnya, wanita itu kembali keruang tengah, dimana Ji Sung sedang sibuk dengan boneka nemo pemberian ayahnya. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya, Ji Sung bahkan tertawa senang saat tubuhnya diangkat dan digendong oleh ibunya.

"Eommamamama.. " Ji Sung kini mengelus beberapa kali pipi sang ibu. Bocah yang baru berusia satu tahun itu merasa ibunya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Aigoo~ Ji Sung-ie.. kau berhasil membuat eomma semangat lagi.. gomawo~" Eun Hyuk mengecup pipi gembil Ji Sung yang menimbulkan tawa lucu dari putranya.

Belum sempat Eun Hyuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ji Sung, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Eun Hyuk mengerutkan kening karena seingatnya dia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun. Tapi dengan segera Eun Hyuk melangkahkan kakinya dan membukakan pintu. Dan yang ia lihat adalah, sepasang kekasih fenomenal di Korea Selatan saat ini. Lee Sung Min –sepupunya- dan Cho Kyu Hyun –penyanyi solo terkenal-. Eun Hyuk mengerjapkan matanya melihat sepasang kekasih yang selalu terlihat serasi itu.

"Noona, kau tidak membawa kita masuk?" suara bass Kyu Hyun menyadarkan Eun Hyuk dan langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

"Eonnie, kenapa eonnie kesini? Ada perlu apa?"

Sung Min cemberut mendengar pertanyaan dari Eun Hyuk yang menurutnya aneh itu. Wanita yang mendapat julukan bunny Ming ini mendengus.

"Memangnya harus ada sesuatu dulu baru aku bisa bertamu kerumah adik sepupuku sendiri? Keterlaluan.." gerutu wanita imut itu.

"Bukan seperti itu.. " sanggah Eun Hyuk "Hanya saja sudah lama sekali eonnie tidak kemari. Dengan Kyu Hyun pula." Lanjutnya sambil menatap bergantian Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini, noona?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Kau kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan konser solo mu."

"Seberapapun sibuknya aku, aku tetap akan selalu siap menemani kekasihku, noona.."

Eun Hyuk mencibir dengan perkataan Kyu Hyun. Walau didalam hatinya ada perasaan iri melihat kemesraan Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun.

"Ming.. ming.. ming…"

Ketiga orang dewasa kini menatap Ji Sung yang memanggil Sung Min sambil menatap penuh minat kearah wanita mungil itu.

"Aigoo~ Ji Sung-ie ingin bersamaku? Cha~ sini.. sama imo~"

Ji Sung tersenyum lebar, seolah menandakan dirinya bahagia bisa dipangku oleh Sung Min. Salah satu orang yang selalu memanjakannya. Eun Hyuk ikut duduk di sofa didepan Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun yang hanya terhalangi meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang noona semakin kurus?" dugaan Kyu Hyun membuat Sung Min ikut memperhatikan adik sepupunya. Dan Sung Min seolah disadarkan oleh pemikiran Kyu Hyun tadi. Eun Hyuk memang terlihat lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Kyu benar. Kau makan dengan teratur kan Eun Hyuk-ie?"

"Aku makan dengan teratur, eonnie. Mungkin hanya perasaan kalian. Dan mungkin karena aku memakai pakaian longgar ini jadi terlihat kurus." Ujar Eun Hyuk mencoba untuk memberikan alasan dengan baju kaos longgar yang dia pakai. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang terdekatnya itu sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Jangan berbohong, noona. Kau memang kurus dari dulu, tapi tidak seperti ini. Noona terlihat sakit."

"Eun Hyuk-ie kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Eun Hyuk, berbohong. Tentu saja berbohong. Siapa yang bisa baik-baik saja jika berada dalam posisinya?

"Terus saja kau berbohong. Kau pikir aku akan percaya?! Apa suamimu itu masih bersikap seperti itu?"

"Apa maksud eonnie? Dong Hae tid-"

"Jangan mencoba membelanya Eun Hyuk-ah. Suamimu hanya menutup mata karena kepergian ayahnya dan calon anaknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat kenyataan bahwa kau juga kehilangan. Bahkan kau yang paling merasa kehilangan disini."

"Tapi memang itu semua kesalahanku.." ujar Eun Hyuk, wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis didepan Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun, juga didepan Ji Sung yang kini terdiam menatapnya bingung.

"Karena keinginan konyolku membuat appa meninggal."

"Itu bukan salahmu, noona! Itu kecelakaan! Siapa yang akan tahu bahwa kalian akan mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu?" mata Kyu Hyun terlihat emosi. Pria yang menjadi penyanyi papan atas itu memang tidak menyukai pikiran dangkal Lee Dong Hae.

"Kyu Hyun benar. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Suamimu hanya-"

"Jika kalian hanya ingin menyalahkan Dong Hae atas sikapnya padaku. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja." Ucapan Eun Hyuk membuat Sung Min membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Eun Hyuk berjalan menghampiri Sung Min dan mengambil Ji Sung. Mata wanita itu memerah tapi raut wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Noona, kami bukannya-"

"Pulanglah. Lagipula aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Pulanglah, jebal."

Sung Min mendengus kesal. Tanpa bicara apapun, wanita itu menarik Kyu Hyun untuk keluar dari rumah yang terasa menyesakkan ini. Baru saja berbalik, Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun terpaku melihat Nyonya Lee bersama Dong Hae sedang berdiri didekat mereka. Hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu Sung Min kembali menarik Kyu Hyun untuk meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

Eun Hyuk juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat ibu mertua dan suaminya sudah ada disini. Dengan menekan perasaan sesaknya, Eun Hyuk segera menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Segera Ji Sung didudukkan disofa dan diberikan pada anaknya boneka nemo.

"Ah, Dong Hae, eommonim.. aku pikir kalian tidak disini. Eommonim ingin minum apa? Biar-"

"Seperti itukah pandangan saudaramu pada anakku?"

"Ne? A-apa.. maksud eommeonim? Aku.. tidak mengerti-"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti!" sentakan keras Nyonya Lee membuat Eun Hyuk terlonjak, terkejut.

"Mereka menyalahkan Dong Hae atas sikapnya padamu? Tanpa memikirkan siapa dalang dibalik sikapnya padamu?" lanjut Nyonya Lee. Eun Hyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba sekali lagi menekan semua perasaan sesaknya, mencoba menerima semuanya tanpa ada keinginan untuk membela diri.

"Bagus sekali, Eun Hyuk-sshi." Tubuh Eun Hyuk bergetar saat mendengar suara dingin Dong Hae.

"Bagus sekali. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, tapi aku yang disalahkan? Kau benar-benar hebat! Apa lagi yang kau bicarakan tentangku pada saudaramu?"

"Hae, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

"Lalu seperti apa, huh? Seperti apa Lee Hyuk Jae?" kali ini, bukan hanya Eun Hyuk yang terlonjak karena mendengar bentakan keras Dong Hae. Tapi Ji Sung, bocah itu kini menatap takut ayahnya. Dong Hae terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Eun Hyuk, rahangnya mengeras, tanda bahwa Dong Hae sedang berada dipuncak emosinya.

"Mereka menyalahkanku atas sikapku. Tapi tidak menyalahkanmu atas sikapmu?! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau yang membuatku kehilangan ayahku yang sangat kucintai! Kau juga yang membuat ibuku kehilangan pegangannya! Kau juga yang membuatku kehilangan anakku! Dan sekarang, aku yang disalahkan atas semua ini?"

Tubuh Eun Hyuk bergetar hebat. Baru pertama kali dirinya mendengar Dong Hae berteriak seperti itu. Eun Hyuk takut, sangat takut. Dong Hae bukan lagi suaminya. Pria didepannya ini bukan lagi Hae nya yang dulu. Dadanya terasa sesak karena sakit yang terus-menerus berdatangan tanpa henti. Eun Hyuk tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan sesak yang seolah bisa membuatnya mati seketika.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hae?" tanya Eun Hyuk, lemah.

"Kembalikan ayahku. Kembalikan ayah dan anakku padaku!"

"Kalau aku bisa aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu, Dong Hae!" jerit Eun Hyuk tertahan. Ji Sung yang melihat ibunya seperti itu, perlahan mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dia tidak suka melihat ibunya seperti itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang kehilangan, huh? Kau pikir ini semua keinginanku? Aku juga kehilangan! Aku juga kehilangan ayah dan anakku! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja? Bahkan aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku!"

Nyonya Lee dan Dong Hae terdiam, sedikti terkejut mendengar jeritan dari wanita didepannya.

"Hiks,, aku juga Hae,, hiks, aku juga merasa kehilangan sepertimu, seperti kalian.. bahkan,, hikss,, bahkan,, aku kehilangan anak yang kukandung. Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Anak yang kukandung, pergi karena keinginan konyolku! Jika aku bisa, lebih baik aku ikut mati bersama appa dan anakku, Lee Dong Hae!"

DEG

Seolah seperti terkena tusukan ribuan paku dijantungnya, Dong Hae maerasa ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Eun Hyuk. Eun Hyuk ikut mati bersama ayah dan anaknya?

"Aku sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang kusayangi! Kedua ayahku, eomma, dan anakku! Aku kehilangan semuanya! Apa kalian pikir aku tidak tersiksa dengan semua itu? Aku,, hiks,, jika tidak ingat memiliki Ji Sung, aku sudah pasti berdoa pada Tuhan agar mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga!"

Dong Hae merasa sakit saat mendengar semua jeritan Eun Hyuk. Bukan jeritan atau teriakan marah, tapi jeritan putus asa yang membuat perasaan menyesal perlahan melingkupi hatinya. Dia melihat istrinya menangis histeris dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang memerah. Bahkan Dong Hae baru sadar istrinya terlihat begitu kurus.

"Aku, hiks, aku tidak pernah ingin semua ini terjadi, eommonim.. aku tidak pernah ingin membuatmu kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai, aku tidak pernah ingin membuat Dong Hae dan Dong Hwa oppa kehilangan ayah mereka. Jika bisa, jika saja bisa, aku minta pada Tuhan untuk menukarkan nyawaku dengan appa, agar kalian bisa kembali bahagia."

Ji Sung kini sudah menangis keras melihat ibunya yang terlihat sangat menderita. Berkali-kali mulut kecilnya memanggil sang ibu. Tapi ibunya tidak menanggapi panggilannya, ibunya juga tidak melihatnya. Dan tangisan Ji Sung semakin keras bahkan meraung-raung saat melihat ibunya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Eommaaaamaamaa…. " Ji Sung ikut menjerit bersama Dong Hae dan Nyonya Lee saat melihat Eun Hyuk jatuh pingsan dihadapan mereka.

Dong Hae tercekat saat melihat sang istri tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu seolah disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Bahwa, bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan. Ada istrinya yang juga sama sepertinya.

"Hyuk-ie, bangun.. Eun Hyuk-ie maafkan aku.. bangun sayang.. buka matamu.."

Tangan Dong Hae bergetar saat menepuk pelan pipi Eun Hyuk, sama bergetarnya dengan suaranya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Dong Hae segera membawa Eun Hyuk ke rumah sakit. Dan satu lagi yang baru Dong Hae sadar..

 _Kenapa kau ringan sekali, Hyuk-ie.. maafkan aku…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dong Hae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya tidak lepas dari kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat. Eun Hyuk tidak sadarkan diri setelah meluapkan semua perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya. Dong Hae merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh didunia. Bagaimana mungkin pikirannya sedangkal dan sepicik itu. Dong Hae tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih tersakiti dan tersiksa karena meninggalnya sang ayah dan anaknya. Dan itu adalah istrinya sendiri, Eun Hyuk, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Orang yang telah menerima semua sikap dinginnya selama ini.

"Hae-ya.."

Dong Hae menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya kini duduk disampingnya. Mereka berada dikursi taman rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Dong Hwa menghela napas, sedikit terkejut karena satu hal yang pernah terlintas dikepalanya kini terjadi. Dong Hwa yang menjadi saksi betapa tersiksa dan tertekannya Eun Hyuk pernah memikirkan bahwa kejadian ini akan terjadi.

"Hyung, ini semua salahku.."

Dong Hwa hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak mau menyanggah kalimat adiknya, karena memang sikapnya selama inilah yang membuat Eun Hyuk tertekan begitu dalam. Tapi, Dong Hwa juga tidak bisa untuk terlalu menyalahkan Dong Hae. Karena, rasa kehilangan yang dirasakan oleh Dong Hae atas kehilangan ayahnya memang bisa dipahami.

"Sudahlah, Hae.. semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus menjadi Dong Hae yang dulu. Untuk Eun Hyuk, untuk kesembuhan istrimu.."

Benar, yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Semua sudah terjadi, Dong Hae memang menyesal, amat sangat menyesal karena sikap dinginnya selama ini pada Eun Hyuk. Tapi, hanya merasa menyesal tidak bisa merubah keadaan apapun. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah, menjadi Dong Hae yang dulu, Dong Hae yang begitu perhatian dan begitu pengertian terhadap istrinya.

TBC

Note dari aku:

Terima kasih yang udah review dichapter kemarin..

1\. she3nn0 :jahat banget ya Hae nya? gak cocok banget sama muka anak kecilnya. hehe.. gak oneshot kok, ini udah ada chapter dua nya.. cuma ya gak mau panjang2 ceritanya.. terima kasih udah review..

2\. rani . gaem. 1 : iya, pikiran mereka sempit banget *siapa juga yg nulis nih cerita* tapi tenang, pikiran sempit mereka tdk akan berlangsung lama kok.. bisa kelihatan kan di chapter 2.. terima kasih sudah review..

3\. baechus : Hae cuma merasa kehilangan, tapi gak mikir sama istrinya.. oke ini chapter 2 nya.. ditunggu review an nya lagi..

4\. Arum Junnie :orang ketiga? ada gak ya? gak kepikiran sama orang ketiga, kepikirannya sama orang keempat #eh? #abaikansajaini terima kasih sudah review..

5\. el : terima kasih sudah baca dan memberi review.. iya, kasihan banget sama Eun Hyuk-ie.. *peluk2hyukie*

sekali lagi terima kasih karena udah bersedia memberi komentar ttg ff ini...

Gimana, apakah ceritanya membosankan? Apakah feelnya tidak terasa? Maklum lah, masih belajar.. hehe…

Mau nebak apa yang terjadi dg Eun Hyuk-ie? Pasti pada udah bisa nebak kan?

Satu lagi,, review juseyeooooo~~ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Always Love You

Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae (Eun Hyuk) & Lee Dong Hae

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana keadaan Hyuk-ie?/Bagus kalau kau sadar. Keadaan Eun Hyuk yang seperti ini memang salahmu. Sepenuhnya salahmu./Eun Hyuk-ie, sayang, kau belum mau bangun juga, hm?/Pesankan aku tiket ke Seoul sekarang juga./

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Hae..**

 **Apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun yang kulakukan..**

 **Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Dong Hae memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Sung Min yang sedang menimang Ji Sung. Wanita mungil itu berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang rawat Eun Hyuk. Dong Hae bisa melihat Ji Sung terus merengek –hampir menangis-, meronta dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa diam. Dan saat mata bulat Ji Sung yang memerah menatap mata Dong Hae, bocah menggemaskan itu semakin meronta dengan kedua tangan yang terus mengarah pada ayahnya. Sung Min melihat Dong Hae berjalan cepat kearahnya, dan mengambil alih Ji Sung. Meski tidak rela karena rasa kecewa yang Sung Min rasakan pada Dong Hae, tapi wanita itu tetap sadar bahwa Dong Hae adalah ayah Ji Sung. Dan dalam keadaan ini, Ji Sung memang membutuhkan Dong Hae.

"Aigoo~ baby Ji Sung-ie kenapa, hm?"

Hanya rengekan tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ji Sung. Bocah itu kini terlihat lebih tenang, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang diam dipelukan ayahnya. Seolah merasakan kenyamanan yang sangat dari pelukan Dong Hae. Kepala Ji Sung berada dibahu kiri Dong Hae, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kerah kemeja Dong Hae.

"Ji Sung pasti sangat merindukan ibunya.." kalimat Sung Min membuat Dong Hae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ji Sung, menjadi kearah Sung Min.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyuk-ie?"

"Hhh.. seperti yang bisa kau duga. Keadaannya tidak memburuk dan tidak membaik. Masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu."

Dong Hae menghela napas, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap punggung Ji Sung. Bocah itu kini telah tertidur lelap. "Ini semua salahku." Gumam Dong Hae yang masih bisa didengar Sung Min.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar. Keadaan Eun Hyuk yang seperti ini memang salahmu. Sepenuhnya salahmu." Dong Hae tidak akan menyangkal kalimat penuh penekanan yang diucapkan Sung Min untuknya. Karena semua yang dikatakan Sung Min benar.

"Kalian sungguh keterlaluan. Tidak kau, tidak juga ibumu." Nada suara wanita itu merendah. Mencoba untuk menekan semua perasaan marah dan kecewa pada Dong Hae dan ibunya.

"Harusnya kau sadar, bukan hanya kalian yang merasa kehilangan! Eun Hyuk, istri mu lebih kehilangan daripada kau, Dong Hae-ya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Eun Hyuk seterpuruk itu. Bahkan saat dia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, dia tidak semenderita ini. Karena apa? Karena dia masih memilikimu, memiliki keluargamu. Dia berpikir, masih ada yang akan menemaninya setiap saat. Tapi, saat kalian justru menyalahkan Eun Hyuk atas kepergian ayahmu dan anakmu. Coba pikirkan bagaimana perasaan adikku?"

"Aku tahu, noona. Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf karena itu."

"Aku tidak perlu, dan tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu. Karena Eun Hyuk yang membutuhkannya." Ujar wanita mungil itu cepat. Sung Min memang kecewa dan marah pada Dong Hae. Tapi, saat melihat wajah lelah dan frustasi yang tampak pada wajah tampan Dong Hae, membuat Sung Min merasa kasihan juga. Karena, walau bagaimanapun, Dong Hae adalah sahabatnya, Dong Hae sudah dianggap adik oleh Sung Min. Dari awal bertemu Dong Hae, Sung Min tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada pria dihadapannya itu.

"Aku bukannya benci padamu, aku juga tidak marah padamu, Hae. Aku hanya menyayangkan sikapmu. Itu saja." Sung Min menggenggam tangan Dong Hae yang kini berhenti mengusap punggung Ji Sung. Seolah memberi keyakinan pada pria itu bahwa dia masih akan selalu mendukungnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, noona? Kondisi Hyuk-ie tidak ada perubahan apapun. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." dan air matapun lolos dari mata indah Dong Hae. Pria itu bahkan mulai terisak membuat Ji Sung menggeliat karena merasa terganggu.

"Aku juga khawatir, Hae-ya.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam. Mungkin, mm.. mungkin dengan adanya kau disana, bisa membuat Eun Hyuk membaik."

"Ne. Tapi noona, Ji Sung, apa harus kubawa?"

"Ji Sung-ie biar bersamaku saja dulu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa anakmu lagi karena ibunya yang seperti itu."

Setelah memastikan Ji Sung tidak terbangun dipelukan Sung Min. Dong Hae berjalan masuk ke kamar rawat istrinya. Didalam sana, terbaring seorang wanita yang masih belum membuka matanya sejak tidak sadarkan diri dua hari yang lalu. Dokter menyatakan bahwa kondisi fisik Eun Hyuk baik-baik saja, semua normal. Yang terganggu hanya psikis wanita itu. Eun Hyuk mengalami depresi karena berbagai tekanan yang menimpanya, sehingga dia memilih untuk tenggela dalam ketidaksadaran dirinya. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tahu kapan Eun Hyuk akan bangun, karena itu tergantung pada Eun Hyuk sendiri.

Dong Hae menggenggam tangan kanan Eun Hyuk, menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu erat. Matanya kembali memanas melihat kondisi istrinya. Pria itu benar-benar menyesal dengan semua sikap yang telah ia lakukan pada Eun Hyuk.

"Eun Hyuk-ie, sayang, kau belum mau bangun juga, hm?"

"….."

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyuk-ie. Baby Ji Sung juga, dia sering menangis karena merindukanmu. Kau tidak khawatir pada baby Ji Sung, Hyuk-ie?"

"…."

"Aku.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku benar-benar menyesal.. maaf Hyuk-ie.. maafkan aku…"

Dong Hae ciumi jemari yang berada dalam genggamannya berulang kali dengan air mata yang tidak dapat dihentikan. Tangan kiri Dong Hae terangkat, mengusap pipi Eun Hyuk.

"Bangunlah Hyuk-ie.. jangan hukum aku dengan cara seperti ini.. bangunlah dan maki aku. Pukul aku sepuasmu, asal kau bangun Hyuk-ie. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Jadi aku mohon, aku mohon.. bangunlah sayang.."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari wanita yang terbaring itu. Hening menyapa pendengaran Dong Hae setelah pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat perasaan sesak melanda hatinya. Dong Hae takut jika dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Eun Hyuk lagi. Dong Hae takut, jika istrinya tidak mau bangun lagi. Jika seperti itu..

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Hyuk-ie?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Jepang.**

Seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh atletis yang dibalut setelan jas berwarna silver. Pria tampan itu menggertakkan giginya, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat mencoba untuk menghalangi sumpah serapah yang sudah siap keluar. Sebelum akhirnya, pria tampan itu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan perlahan.

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Seoul sekarang juga."

"Baik, Tuan." Sesuai perintah atasannya, pria yang lebih muda dari atasannya itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai meninggalkan ruang kerja direktur tampan itu.

Setelah mendengar pintu yang tertutup, pria tampan itu memukul meja kerjanya. Mencoba meluapkan perasaan marah dan kecewa atas informasi yang dia dapatkan malam itu. Informasi dari kampung halamannya –Korea Selatan- yang membuatnya hampir hilang kendali.

"Lee Dong Hae, kau telah melanggar janjimu. Tunggu saja, Eun Hyuk-ie, aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari semua tekanan yang dia berikan padamu."

Gumaman yang penuh dengan penekanan karena perasaan marah itu keluar begitu saja. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang wanita yang duduk disofa ruang kerjanya. Seorang wanita yang kini menatap gelisah kearah pria tampan itu, seolah ada sesuatu yang akan menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

Dong Hae tertegun saat dirinya sedang memakai sandal rumah berbentuk nemo. Sebuah kenangan dimasa lalu menyeruak kedalam pikirannya. Dong Hae masih ingat, saat dia dan Eun Hyuk sedang berbulan madu Swiss, Eun Hyuk memberikan sandal rumah berbentuk ikan nemo ini. Senyum kecil terpatri indah diwajah tampan Dong Hae sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dong Hae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah megahnya yang kini terasa dingin, seolah perasaan hangat yang melingkupi rumahnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Pria tampan itu kembali mengingat semua sikap konyolnya pada Eun Hyuk.

 ** _"_** ** _Diamlah! Jangan mengajakku bicara! Aku malas mendengar suaramu!"_**

Dong Hae mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi saat mengingat kalimat itu pernah terlontar dari mulutnya untuk Eun Hyuk, saat istrinya itu mengajaknya makan malam. Kalimat yang penuh kebencian, kalimat yang kini membuahkan penyesalan. Dong Hae juga masih ingat bagaimana wajah terluka Eun Hyuk saat mendengar makian darinya, bagaimana mata istrinya memerah menahan tangis.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau, tidur diluar. Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Pergi dari hadapanku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku pernah bilang, jangan mengajakku bicara Lee Hyuk Jae! Apa kau tuli?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau menikah dengan wanita sepertimu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kembalikan ayah dan anakku! Apa kau bisa melakukannya?!"_**

Emosi Dong Hae tidak terbendung lagi, pria itu berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Pria itu mendorong kursi makan sampai terguling, membanting semua benda yang terlihat, bahkan membuat guci besar yang berada diantara ruang tengah dan dapur terguling dan pecah. Air mata Dong Hae ikut mengali seiring dengan semua ingatan tentang makian, cemoohannya pada Eun Hyuk terlintas dikepalanya. Akhirnya, pria itu terduduk diantara barang-barang yang berhasil Dong Hae jatuhkan. Pria itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan tangan kanannya yang berdarah karena pecahan guci besar itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk-ie.. maafkan aku, sayang.. "

Pintu rumah megah itu terbuka, Dong Hae mendengar itu tapi pria itu memilih diam ditempat. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang datang. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan cemas dari Sung Min yang melihat keadaannya saat ini. Memang wanita mungil itulah yang mendatangi rumah Dong Hae. Setelah empat hari Eun Hyuk tidak sadarkan diri, Sung Min jadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan Dong Hae yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Jadi, saat Dong Hae mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang sore ini, Sung Min memilih untuk mengikuti pria itu. Sung Min hanya khawatir Dong Hae melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh. Dan apa yang dia lihat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki didalam rumah ini, dugaannya benar. Sung Min bersama Kyu Hyun dengan cepat menghampiri Dong Hae, meski harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena pecahan guci.

"Hae, kenapa seperti ini?" suara Sung Min bergetar saat menanyakan hal itu. Dong Hae tidak menjawab, hanya matanya yang perlahan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sung Min. menatap wanita itu seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Kenapa Hae seperti ini? Lihat, tangan Hae jadi terluka kan?" Sung Min seolah melihat Dong Hae kecil yang manja ada dihadapannya. Sung Min memegang tangan Dong Hae yang terluka dan memberikan tiupan untuk luka itu.

"Noona, bagaimana ini? Eun Hyuk-ie tidak mau bangun juga.. bagaimana jika.. jika.. dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Bagaimana jika Hyuk-ie tidak bangun lagi? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ji Sung, noona?"

Sung Min tidak tahan lagi melihat Dong Hae seperti ini. Segera ditariknya pria itu dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan adiknya ini menangis dibahunya, membiarkan pria itu menangis mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Wanita itu juga menangis, Sung Min menangis karena merasa takdir yang melingkupi kedua adiknya ini begitu menyedihkan. Sung Min menangis karena wanita itu juga berpikiran sama dengan Dong Hae. Wanita itu juga takut Eun Hyuk tidak membuka matanya lagi. Jika itu terjadi, bagaimana dengan pria yang dipeluknya ini, bagaimana dengan nasib Ji Sung.

Kyu Hyun, penyanyi itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghalau air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Perasaannya juga sesak saat melihat orang-orang yang dia sayangi menderita seperti ini. Dia juga ingin menangis melihat Eun Hyuk tidak juga sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, melihat Dong Hae dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan karena penyesalannya, dan melihat Sung Min yang terlihat menderita karena keadaan ini. Tapi Kyu Hyun tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya mempengaruhi dirinya. Dia harus menjadi orang yang bisa berpikiran tenang disini.

"Ehm.. sebaiknya kita pindah dari sini, noona.."

Kalimat itu membuat Sung Min melepaskan pelukannya, mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kyu Hyun. Sepasang kekasih itu membantu Dong Hae mendudukannya disofa ruang tengah.

"Kyu, bisa kau ambilkan kotak P3K?"

"Dimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada dilantai atas. Kyu cari disana ya?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas.

"Hae.." Dong Hae tidak merespon panggilan Sung Min. Matanya hanya menatap kedepan, kosong.

"Hae, dengarkan noona. Hae tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Hae, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Hyuk-ie kembali bangun, kembali sembuh."

Kini, Dong Hae menatap Sung Min.

"Aku?"

"Ne. Hae tahukan Hyuk-ie sangat mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi Hyuk-ie hanya akan mencintaimu. Hae juga sudah dengarkan dari dokter, kalau Hae satu-satunya orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap kondisi Eun Hyuk-ie? Hae yang bisa menyembuhkan psikis Hyuk-ie. Hae tenang saja, noona juga akan membantu. Ada Kyu Hyun-ie juga. Kami akan membantu Hae. Asal Hae jangan seperti ini. Hae harus kuat demi Hyuk-ie.. Hae mengerti kan?"

Benar. Dong Hae tidak bisa seperti ini, dia tidak bisa terus menerus tenggelam dalam penyesalannya. Saat ini, Dong Hae harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Eun Hyuk sembuh, membuat Eun Hyuk kembali seperti dulu.

"Ne. Hae mengerti." Dan senyum mengembang dari mulut mungil Sung Min saat mendengar jawaban Dong Hae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata terbuka tiba-tiba, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum memusatkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali, bahkan wanita itu terlihat susah untuk mengangkat tangannya. Wanita itu –Eun Hyuk- sadar dia ada di rumah sakit saat melihat selang infus ada ditangan kirinya. Eun Hyuk mencoba mengingat kenapa dia ada disini. Dan setelah wanita itu mengingat alasan kenapa dia ada disini, air mata langsung menggenangi mata Eun Hyuk dan meluncur dari pinggir matanya. Eun Hyuk mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa Hae masih marah padaku? Hae pasti masih marah, hiks.. bagaimana ini?" akhirnya Eun Hyuk menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Selang beberapa detik pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Eun Hyuk terperanjat kaget. Dan wanita itu semakin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Si- Si Won?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udah lanjut…. Terima kasih yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya untuk chapter ini..

polarise lee : ya ampun, sampe nangis *cup cup cup* , iya kasian banget sama hyuk-ie, kenapa juga aku bkin hyuk-ie begitu ya?

choi Sara : chapter 1 emang nanggung ya? haha.. tenang kok, ff ini berchapter…

susan haehyuk : Hae kayak gitu karena ego nya yg mikir semuanya karena Hyuk-ie, jadi kayak gitu deh.. nah, salah satu dugaan mu ada yg benar, gak 100% benar sih #gimanasih? Yaudahlah, tetep pantengin ff ini ya..

rani . gaem. 1 : Hyuk-ie baik2 aja kok, fisiknya baik2 aja, Cuma yah psikis aja yg keganggu akibat sikap Dong Hae dan ibunya..

Arum Junnie : nah, cabe nya bisa dikumpulin tuh, kan mahal cabe sekarang tuh.. hehe.. tetep pantengin ff ini ya…

isroie1006 : ini bakal happy ending kok, karena aku juga gak suka sama yg sad ending..

fine : jgn terlalu sedih, Cuma ff kok..

el : selalu ada kesempatan yg diberikan pada Hae.. Hyuk-ie Cuma butuh Hae, tapi.. ya gitu lah, baca aja ff nya.. haha… ini udah dilanjut dan diperpanjang..

syuku : kurang nyiksa Hyuk-ie ya? gak tega aku nyaaa… dan gak bisa bayangin Hae lebih kejam lagi, soalnya tiap lihat muka innocent nya itu lhoo jadi berasa gak cocok sama yg kejam2, haha…

nanaz : yooo udah lanjut…

she3nn0 :aigooo~ ini aku kasih tisu.. penderitaan Hae mulai terjadi.. haha..

baechus : Aigoo~ cup cup cup uljimaa.. sebenarnya aku juga gak tega bikin hyuk-ie menderita.. oke ini chapter selanjutnya…

semuanyaaa, terima kasih yang udah nyempetin review setelah baca.. terima kasih sekali lagi…

jangan lupa review lagi yaaa.. haha.. *bow*


End file.
